1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new diazacycloheptane derivatives, to their use for coloring keratin fibers and to colorants containing these compounds.
2. Discussion of Related Art
By virtue of their intensive colors and good fastness properties, so-called oxidation colorants play a prominent role in the coloring of keratin fibers, particularly human hair. Oxidation colorants contain oxidation dye precursors, so-called primary intermediates and secondary intermediates. The primary intermediates form the actual dyes with one another or by coupling with one or more secondary intermediates in the presence of oxidizing agents or atmospheric oxygen.
Good oxidation dye precursors are expected to satisfy above all the following requirements: they must form the required color tones with sufficient intensity and fastness during the oxidative coupling reaction. In addition, they must be readily absorbed onto the fibers with no significant differences--particularly in the case of human hair--between damaged and freshly regrown hair (levelling behavior). They must be resistant to light, heat and the effect of chemical reducing agents, for example permanent wave lotions. Finally, if they are used to color hair, they should not overly stain the scalp and, above all, should be toxicologically and dermatologically safe.
The primary intermediates normally used are primary aromatic amines containing another free or substituted hydroxy or amino group in the para position or the ortho position, diaminopyridine derivatives, heterocyclic hydrazones, 4-aminopyrazolone derivatives and 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine and derivatives thereof.
Special representatives are, for example, p-phenylenediamine, p-toluylenediamine, 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine, p-aminophenol, N,N-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(2,5-diaminophenyl)-ethanol, (2-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-ethanol, 1-phenyl-3-carboxyamido-4-amino-5-pyrazolone, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 2-aminomethyl-4-aminophenol, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine, 2,5,6-triaminohydroxy pyrimidine and 1,3-N,N'-bis-(2'-hydroxyethyl)-N,N'-bis-(4'-aminophenyl)-diamino-2-propano l.
The secondary intermediates are generally m-phenylenediamine derivatives, naphthols, resorcinol and resorcinol derivatives, pyrazolones and m-aminophenols. Particularly suitable secondary intermediates are 1-naphthol, 1,5-, 2,7- and 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, m-aminophenol, resorcinol, resorcinol monomethyl ether, m-phenylenediamine, 1-phenyl-3-methyl-5-pyrazolone, 2,4-dichloro-3-aminophenol, 1,3-bis-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-propane, 2-chlororesorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol, 2-amino-4-hydroxypyridine, 2-methyl resorcinol and 5-methyl resorcinol.
In general, natural color tones cannot be obtained with a primary intermediate alone or with a special secondary intermediate/primary intermediate combination. In practice, therefore, combinations of various primary intermediates and secondary intermediates are used so that there is a constant need for new improved dye components.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new primary intermediates which would satisfy the requirements oxidation dye precursors are expected to meet to a particular degree.